


A Misunderstanding

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little does Sai know that, sometimes, certain things can be taken two different ways. Maybe one day he would understand... First fanfiction I've ever used Sai in. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

**Story:** **_A Misunderstanding_ **

**Summary:** **_Little does Sai know that, sometimes, certain things can be taken two different ways. Maybe one day he would understand... First fanfiction I've used Sai in. Please Review._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I Don't Own Naruto..._ **

* * *

Sai watched, as Sakura's punch sent Naruto crashing into a tree. He observed their every action, and response.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto!" Sakura roared, holding her fist up. "What you did back there was foolish. How can you even joke about something like that?!"

"It says in a book Kakashi-sensei gave me, that a person who has strong feelings for someone else, will sometimes express it through harsh words." Sai said.

"Sai..." Sakura gazed up at him, slightly touched by what he'd said. "I... Wait, what do you mean by  _'feelings'?!_ "

She towered over him with a nasty, diabolical grin on her face, oblivious to him, who was rather confused by it. Was she trying to hide her concern with a smile? Was she nervous perhaps? Or...

Before he could think of any further possibilities, he was sent flying through the air, crashing into the trunk of a tree. The tree now began swaying back and forth, causing a flock of birds to fly off.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were hard at training nearby. They all immediately came to a halt, after hearing a loud bang, and a disturbing yell of agony. That's when the flock of birds were brought to their attention.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba exclaimed, as Akamaru barked. Shino remained quiet, while Hinata shyly fidgeted with her fingers.

"W-we should go check it out." she suggested, in her normal timid voice. "Someone could be in trouble."

They all nodded in unison. Sai lied on the ground, feeling as though every bone in his body were broken, clueless as to why Sakura had punched him.

_'Where could I have gone wrong...?'_  he desperately wanted to know. Little did he know that sometimes, certain things can be taken two different ways. Maybe one day he would understand...

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

**A/N:** **_Just something random I came up with. I haven't got a single fanfiction with Sai. Hope you liked it. Review :)_ **

****


End file.
